


It Used To Be Me

by voodoo_smile



Category: Indie Music RPF, Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Rock Music RPF, The Cure (Band), music and bands
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanfiction, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, The Cure, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voodoo_smile/pseuds/voodoo_smile
Summary: Setting: Robert/Simon. 1987.Disclaimer: I do not own The Cure. Everything described in this story is fictional.**Simon's getting married and someone has an issue what that. Poor, drunk Robert...**WIP





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress. More will be posted as it develops.

"No..." It was the smallest whimper and he gripped the railing for support as he tried to stand, but it was useless. That last glass of red wine had, thankfully, pushed him over the edge. He was now annihilated and he had to be - he couldn't go back into that room sober again. He plopped back down on the stairs and slumped over, buried his face in his hands and let out a soft sob.

The large doors to the banquet room swung open and then slammed shut with a loud thud. "Rob?" The female voice called, "Robert???" She called again out into the hall.

Robert's head was still in his hands and he froze. Not her, not now.

Light footsteps approached, but he didn't lift his head.

"Hey," Mary said as carefully and as tenderly as she could. He felt a hand on his shoulder and regrettably, his body jerked back and away from her touch. Robert curled into himself and sighed heavily; he knew he would pay the price for that later.

" _Hey_ ," She said again, her tone now stern, "Are you alright?!" It was almost as if that question was a scolding one, her choice of words hiding what she really wanted to say.

He couldn't risk opening his mouth now as the fear of letting out another pained whimper was too great, so he merely shook his head.

"Are you feeling sick... _my darling?_ " She asked, her voice dripping with a sarcasm and resentment that Robert knew all too well.

He had to answer her, "Y-yes."

"Do you need help getting to your feet?" Mary was no stranger to asking that question as she had seen him in this sorry state, and sometimes far worse, countless times through the years.

"I-I'll be alright." He sighed, defeated. He knew he had to pull himself together for the sake of his best friend. He couldn't take this day away from him.

"Good." She waited for a moment, hovering over him and then turned, "I'm going back." And her heels clicked on the hard surface of the floor as she walked back down the corridor.

"Fuck..." Robert muttered and slowly took his face out of his hands. He had to go back now and he knew he would be met with concerned looks from the guests, maybe even him, but not Mary, she knew what had been going on for quite some time. He didn't even need to say exactly what had happened or why. She simply knew. Robert stumbled back into the reception hall, his eyes heavy and glazed from the wine and from tears of disappointment, sadness and dread. Disappointment and sadness at his own behavior, his loss of control and dread of each passing day, drawing him helplessly closer to the unthinkable unfolding before his very eyes: Simon's wedding.

 


End file.
